Mistral
*** Currently a Work in Progress (WIP). Will be modified/adjusted later. *** Details Name : Mistral Age : 20 Gender : Male Race : Human (Possible) Music Theme(s) : ''' *Seven Days to the Wolves - Nightwish *Wheel of Time (Instrumental Version) - Blind Guardian *Quutamo - Apocalyptica '''Team : None, prefers working alone, but doesn't object to team assignments. Color Motif : Pale Gray IQ/Intelligence level : Above-Average to High. Quote(s) : *"Howl." *"Hah! Mere play!" *"Let my words be thy funeral dirge." Appearance Personality History Found orphaned near the edge of the snowy forest, with evidence of his parents being victims of a surprise Beowulf attack. Raised in an orphanage in Vale and was the one of the recipients of the Schnee Dust Company's scholarship program to Beacon due to his potential. Was given the name "Mistral" due to his (then-) frigid outlook, and he was found in what corresponds to January. Frequently spent time outdoors and usually came back to the orphanage scratched and bruised, but never wounded. It was gradually found out that Mistral "plays" by himself in the snowy forest using a long stick for a staff and usually focuses on fighting scenarios. It was during these play sessions that he got his various scratches and bruises, and he would usually mend himself using simple herbs and bandages. Relations None, although Mistral has professed having a passing admiration for the heiress Weiss Schnee, and has mentioned he is willing to 'change some things here and there' to complement her style. Equipment: Weapons: *Collapsible poleaxe with built-in submachinegun (FN P90 based) near the rondel; think of Chrome Dokuro (of KHR)'s collapsible trident. Unnamed as of yet, but may change shortly. *Six P90 clips on his shins, three on each leg; two clips are regular ammunition, two clips explosive rounds, two clips piercing rounds. There is one extra clip on Mistral's arm, and is never used (yet). *A dirk cleverly disguised as Mistral's belt buckle. This can be "infused" with elemental attributes, depending on the Dust crystal that is inserted in the slot near the grip. Armor: Miscellaneous: Combat Mistral prefers to mix things up : he would usually close in with zigzagging steps, move as if he was going to stab his target with the poleaxe, but ever-so-slightly change his stance to fire the submachinegun instead in close quarters. In some cases he adjusts his hold on the poleaxe to maximize its range, switch suddenly to SMG mode and fire in bursts. Usually in melee mode Mistral refrains from making any offensive move, relying instead on making several fakeouts to invite an attack, then countering it instead. Only when absolutely necessary does Mistral use his near-godly flash-step-esque movements, since using this gives him "a hell of an uncomfortable night" with his knees. This has been done only twice: first was when he reacted on impulse to rescue a younger orphanage kid from a falling pile of snow from a high branch, the amount of which was enough to suffocate the child; the second instance was when he dove in through an open door from fifteen feet away, to prevent an elderly visitor from hitting her head on the floor. Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character